


Sun and Shade

by grey2510



Series: Misc SPN Works (<15k words) [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Throwing Shade, Vaguely post-s14, Wayward Sisters on vacation, they're not on a boat but i'm sure they've got their flippy floppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Patience enjoys a little R&R with her new sisters at a nice, sunny resort. Well, she's as relaxed as she's ever going to get.





	Sun and Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Thayer for the title: "lol what popped into my head was Sun and Shade, as in throwing shade at people  
> I totally don't think you should use it, but I made myself laugh" 
> 
> You made me laugh, too, so I'm using it. :)

 

🍹 🔮 ☣️ 🏳️‍🌈

 

Patience looked longingly over at Claire's drink. "It's not fair," she pouted.

Claire grinned from behind her sunglasses and then took an obnoxiously long sip through her straw from her Bahama-peach-tini-whatever-it-was-called and let out a satisfied "ahhh." She stretched out on the deck chair, her skin still blinding white even though they'd been at the resort for a few days. Patience was finally starting to look more like herself than the pasty ghost she'd turned into living in South Dakota. She'd practically wept when Jody announced she was going to a conference in Florida and was taking all of them with her.

"It's totally fair. I'm twenty-two and it's not my fault you won't use a fake I.D. like a normal person."

Patience frowned and swirled her syrupy mocktail. She didn't even want what Claire was drinking for the alcohol, but just for something to cut the sticky sweetness their bartender had assured her would taste "just like the real drink." Maybe the ice would water it down a little. Or maybe she should ask for a splash of seltzer water? Bubbles might help. She set it back on the side table.

"I don't want to mess up my scholarship." She was going to MIT in the fall, but her acceptance and scholarship had been conditional, since her grades had dipped a little when she moved to South Dakota during her senior year and realized monsters were a thing and oh yeah, she was psychic. At least she'd killed it on her AP tests. She'd done a year at the local community college to get her grades back up—and to have a home base while she worked out the whole psychic thing—and was looking forward to finally getting back on the path she'd dreamed of and worked towards for years.

Claire raised her 50s-style white-rimmed sunglasses and gave her a look before letting them fall back in place. "You really think some nerds in Boston are going to send their spies to Florida to see whether or not you have a drink or two on vacation?"

"Social media? You'd be surprised how quickly schools act on these things these days and—"

"Oh my god, _stop_. Are you ever gonna loosen up?"

Patience fought against rolling her eyes, instead opting to lean over the thick bowl of her cocktail glass, waving her hands mystically. "Lemme check my crystal ball. The spirits say 'no'."

Claire snorted. "Figures. Even hokey fortune-teller-you would be lame." She sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest and draping her arms around them. "Have you ever considered it? Using the psychic thing and telling people their fortunes?"

"No. I mean, my grandmother did, but…" She shook her head. "I don't think I have it in me."

Claire nodded and picked up her drink, sucking down the rest until the straw and ice made loud bubbly noises. "Alright, let's see what's going on with your sad excuse for fun."

"Go for it," she replied, pushing the drink across the table.

"Ugh." Claire's nose wrinkled. "That thing should have a biohazard warning on it."

"Right?"

"C'mon, let's finish this quick and get you something better." She took a big glug and then handed it over to Patience, who screwed up her face but did the same.

"Just _not_ from the same bartender. That guy had no clue what he was doing."

"You might have better luck now," Alex said, dripping pool water as she walked over and grabbed one of the fluffy white hotel towels from the chair next to Claire. She nodded in the general direction of the poolside bar. The guy who'd been working there before had been joined by a girl with short, dark hair that tumbled in curls over her brow.

"Oh hell yeah," Claire said, smirking and pushing her glasses back into her hair. Patience raised a questioning eyebrow before noticing the t-shirt that had caught Claire's attention: it was black with bright rainbow stripes across the chest. The new bartender noticed them all staring at her, causing Alex and Patience to turn away at being caught. Claire, however, just got up from her chair. "Well, girls, looks like the next round's on me."

🍹 🔮 ☣️ 🏳️‍🌈

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coldest Hits:  
> [Here was the prompt and rules](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/185117050300/june-2019-prompt-marshmallow-emojis-posting-dates). 
> 
>  
> 
> My other works (sorted by series for easier navigation):  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> Come visit me on Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/)


End file.
